


Deep Wounds

by KionKat



Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Choking, Consent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, Spencer Reid Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: Second part to 'Files and Bruises'; A confrontation turns into more than friendly bonding.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Distractions: Spencer Reid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195052
Kudos: 19





	Deep Wounds

Baton Rouge was a headache. The unsub was clearly organized and intelligent, only based on the fact that you had run in circles with Reid and Morgan and still come up flat. You paced inside your hotel room, searching through your memories for any conclusions you might have missed. But the killer had to be meticulous. The clean kill, almost no evidence. A spotless case. Only one thing has stuck to you, and it had nothing to do with the investigation.

Reid had been strange, the last few weeks, almost months, which was not out of the ordinary for someone going through a traumatic experience. Shaking, irritability, more than the usual reclusively. The way he now shied away from your touch...the dilated eyes...constant blush...

You couldn't take it anymore. Your worry felt like it was gnawing at your insides. You sighed, stopping your pacing and staring at your hotel room door.

Lucky for you, he was just right next to you. You could hear footsteps from inside. Up late, you guessed. You gently knocked on the door. "Spencer?" You said, barely loud enough for him to hear you. You heard him stop dead. "I just wanted to check on you, I cant sleep..."

There was silence, before the door clicked open. He swung the door slightly ajar. He peeked through.

"U-uh, (f/n), I'm not really..." he trailed off as he looked into your eyes, then looked at the ground in front of you.

It didn't take a profiler to see through him. Sweat beading at his temple, avoidance of eye contact, visibly shaking. His lip quivered as he searched for words.

"Reid, please let me in? " you frowned. He tried to close the door, but you placed your foot to keep it wedged open. "I know, I'm probably out of line here, but, I'm... worried."

He examined your face, eyes darting over you. He huffed, nodding and opening the door.

You walked in. "You weren't yourself today." The door shut behind Spencer. He was now in full view as he faced you.

Your eyes always found themselves lingering on his slender figure, tall and lithe. His arms were crossed defensively against his chest, eyes on the floor, biting inside of his cheek.

"I just haven't been sleeping." He said with a straight face, too forced to be believable.

"Spence," you gently touched his arm. He jerked away violently, much to your surprise. "Okay, look, you can talk to me. Whatever's going on..."

"What, what, you'll understand? Listen?" He snapped, glaring at you through narrow eyes. You flinched, but stayed quiet. He scoffed. "Look, I don't care what Hotch, or-or Gideon, Morgan, or anyone says. I'm fine, I can do my job."

You watched as he ran his hands through his hair. It was not brushed, unkept. You could tell there was a build up of grease. It explained the build up of stubble, and the small amount of acne that was building up on his forehead though he was in his 20s.

He sat on the queen mattress, resting his face in his hands. He bounced his leg. He let out a shaky breath. You slowly approached the bed, sitting beside him.

"I don't need people treating me like I'm weak. Its nothing I cant handle."

"No one thinks your weak." You reached to put your hand on his shoulder, taping it lightly before resting your hand on it. "We care about you. I care about you."

He was silent. Your eyes skimmed to his bag, instantly finding something out of place. You stood, striding over. You squatted down, reaching in and grabbing a small bottle.

"Hey-don't-"

"Dilaudid, Spencer?" You stood, shaking it in his face. He went to snatch it away from you, and you pulled it away.

"I-I didn't- it's not- its from the hospital-" he tried to reach for it again, but you stepped back.

"Don't. Lie to me about this. This is serious." Your voice was deadpan, glaring straight into his eyes that refused to return it.

He continued to stutter, slipping over his words. "Please, (y/n), I can handle it, you don't need to worry. It's nothing." His voice was in a hushed tone. You could see tears in his eyes. He suddenly looked like a confused child, scared and alone.

"Spence..." You felt yourself soften. You watched as he tried to hold his face together, quivering as a tear fell down his cheek.

"It just gets so loud, sometimes, in my own head..." his voice cracked. his arms motioned as he spoke. "I hear his voice, I feel the pain and...the pain of everything and it just-I can't"

He turned away, a quiet sob escaping his lips. 

You touched him, and when he didn't shy away, wrapped your arms around him. You rested your head on his back, feeling as he relaxed in your arms. You felt your eyes water as you held him. "We don't have to talk about it right now, okay?" you cooed. He let out a long, shaky breath. "You should take a warm shower. I'll leave if you want me to..."

"No, no. Please stay." He sniffled, turning. Though his face was streaked with tears, his usual mask was on again. "I would...Like company."

You blushed, smiling and nodding. He smiled back, but quickly went into the bathroom, clicking the lock shut. You let out a soft sigh of relief when you heard the shower water start.

You laid on the bed, a shaky breath escaping your lips. But... you had to admit that you weren't shocked. You tried to push it out of your mind for now, the feeling of guilt plaguing you. You couldn't have done anything, you told yourself, just help him now.

You wiped away your own guilty tears, sniffling. You stared at the bottle, as if it would whisper its secrets to you. You understood, somewhat. To erase the pain, to forget the horrors that plague you in your waking hours, even the sleeping ones. To hide behind you intellect just for it to be torn down by a tsunami of emotions. He was just in pain. In so much pain...

You wished you could stop it. But that was unrealistic, right? If you were good enough to make it better, make him happy. You stopped, scolding yourself for the line of thought. You had only slept together, once, almost a year ago. You had a silent agreement to not talk about it. You would most likely be fired, never find another job...All you had been reduced to were soft glances. 

The shower hissed to a stop, drawing your attention away. You sat up quickly, watching as the door swung open. He must like his showers hot, you thought to yourself as steam rolled from the doorway. But you were immediately sidetracked by seeing Dr. Reid walk out, towel tied around his waist loosely. 

You found your eyes wandering, over his chest and stomach. The obvious curvature of his hips on his thin body, the towel resting low enough that the trail of hair on his stomach turned into pubic hair. He moved his wet hair from his face and looked up at you. You fumbled over your words, covering your eyes. "I am so sorry. I can leave."

He chuckled, and you looked up to see a soft blush painted across his nose. "Its fine, (y/n), I was, uh, just grabbing some clothes." 

You peaked through your fingers, watching as he crouched over his bag to dig for clothes. His back was strong, you had to be in the FBI, yet he still seemed like a toothpick. The curve of his spine was as obvious as his hips, and his ass...

You turned around fast as he stood. "Would you, uh. mind if I, uhm, changed?"

"No, no, not at all..." You buried your face in your hands, feeling the hotness of your face. You felt like screaming, and your mind was already running into walls as you tried to push your arousal into a small box. Your body burnt, fire from your face to your pelvis. Your growing (wetness/erection) betrayed your feelings.

You peeked up, watching as he pulled up his sweatpants. "Do you still want me here?" you muttered. He sighed, sitting next to you. He didn't bother putting on a shirt. For the first time, the injection marks on his arms were obvious. He must have noticed you staring.

"Yes." He struggled to say, gently touching your hand. You gently took it, as he slipped his fingers between yours and gripped tightly. He was still shaking, and it was as if he was holding onto you for all manor of stability. "You know...Through all of this, I keep thinking that this would be different if I was just stronger. If I didn't let it get to me like this-"

"You're not weak, you're human." 

He looked up at you, moving a single strand of hair from his face. "You know, Its funny. The thing I'm most worried about is you thinking...I don't know. It's not relevant."

"Spence..." You caressed his cheek gently. He seemed to search for something to say, but instead met your eyes for a brief moment.

He leaned in, kissing you gently on the lips. You froze in place as his lips touched yours, waiting for you to close the gap. You kissed him back softly, closing your eyes. His face and hair were still wet, and his lips were soft. He pulled away slowly.

"I've, uh, kind of missed that..." he whispered breathlessly. He held your face in his hands. Kissing you again, you felt yourself melt into him. Your defenses found themselves lowering, completely relaxed. You scooted closer, leaning in and resting your hands on his thigh. You could have done this for hours, you thought to yourself.

You gripped onto his pantleg, letting out a soft moan. He took that as an invitation to continue his advances, running his hand through your hair and pressing his tongue between your lips. Your tongues pressed against each other, needing and wanting to taste the other.

"You know, you can actually taste if someone's genetically compatible through their saliva. If its sour, you're not, but if its sweet, it means that your children will have strong immune systems." He rested his forehead on yours, taking a breath. You glanced down at your hands. You saw why he had paused; he was overexcited.

"Oh, that is fascinating. I would love to hear more facts." You purred, a mischievous blush crawling on your face.

"Oh, Well," you began to kiss his jaw. "Did you know that orgasms reduce blood pressure?" His breathing became more labored as you made your way to his neck. "Did you know... that...fuck..."

He let out a loud moan as you bit his neck. He gripped onto you, grabbing you and pulling you on top of his lap.

"Maybe you're more of a tactical learner..." he growled, kissing you roughly. There wasn't any hesitation now as his hands pulled up your shirt. He attacked your chest and stomach with love bites, kisses and hickies, like an animal unable to control himself anymore.

"Spencer~" you moaned, running your hands through his hair and pulling. He moaned, looking up at you.

He ran his tongue over your nipple, before sucking on it. You gasped, grinding your hips against his erection. He reached down your pants , through the hem of your underwear, just to feel at you.

"You're so (wet/hard), just for me." He huffed, beginning to trail his fingers down to your entrance. "If I had known you were this... desperate, I would have bent you over and railed you every chance I had." he pressed a finger into you, leaning into t he crook of your neck. You let out a gasp as he fingered you. He nuzzled against you, kissing your neck tenderly. 

"That would have been hot." You moaned breathlessly, pulling his hair more. He seemed to enjoy it, as it prompted him to harshly bite your jaw with a soft growl. 

He dug his nails into your hips, groaning as he grinded against you. "Can we keep going?" He asked quietly. You nodded. "Perfect. I...would really like to taste you again." He blushed more than he was before, stumbling slightly as he tried to force the words out. It was cute, seeing him so flustered. You bit your lip as a smirk crawled onto you lips.

"Mmm, taste me?" You let out a bratty purr, running your fingers over the hem of his boxers that rested higher than his sweats. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Dr. Reid. You'll have to be more specific." You reached your hands in, feeling his at his cock, only tracing around the tip at first. "Tell me, which part of me?"

He closed his eyes, tilting his head back and moaning as you began to stroke his cock. He throbbed in your hand, begging for release. He was already leaking precum. He seemed to forget what he was going to say, simply melting into the pleasure your grip gave him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, panting. "Your (pussy/ass)." He groaned. "Why don't you sit on my face?"

He laid down, motioning for you. "God, you really do have an oral fixation, huh." You muttered. You obeyed his orders.

He pressed his tongue against your entrance, licking around it sensually. You moaned, shivering. He held you in place by your ass, which he massaged and pinched to his satisfaction. He pressed his tongue inside you at the same time he gave a slap to your ass.

You let out a pained moan, feeling a twang of pleasure volt throughout your body. "Oh, you're so dirty." You giggled. He simply looked up at you and winked before going back to feeling your insides with his warm, wet tongue.

It turned you on, thinking about how deviant Spencer was under it all. A sadomasochist who preferred giving over receiving.

"Spence, I wanna try something ."

He paused, looking up expectantly. You turned on top of him, making sure your (pussy/ass) was very much still accessible. You leaned down, teasing him as you licked around the tip of his cock before sucking on it gently.

"Thats... thats a very good idea..." he moaned. He continued to eat you out, his stubble brushing against you as his tongue left no part of you unexplored. You did the same, taking him as deep as you could, just savoring the taste of his cock in your mouth. You ran your tongue over every vein, massaging his balls as you shafted his length into your throat. You gagged slightly, nesting yourself for just a moment into his pubic hair, savoring the taste of his cock and the smell of him.

You felt your body start shivering, getting close. "Spence... Spence... I'm close..." you moaned, drool trailing between your mouth and his cock. "Please...please can I cum?"

He didnt answer, simply groaning and continuing. You took that as a yes.

"Fuck, your tongue feels so good, Spencer. You're so good." You moaned, letting yourself unwind as you neared the edge. "I can't take it, I'm gonna..."

You let out a cry as your eyes rolled back, feeling the wave of release wash over you. You were still for almost a minute, brain completely blank from the orgasm. It took you a moment to return to reality, panting and looking down at Spencer. His face was a mess, covered in your (cum/fluids), but he couldn't seem happier. He was smiling like a dork, the spark of excitement still in his eyes.

"I didn't think i could do that with-with, you know, just my mouth." He stuttered, giggling slightly as he sat up. You tried to stand, but he playfully grabbed you and pulled you back into his lap. "What, you think I'm done with you? " he kissed the back of your neck. You giggled as he started to tickle you playfully. You fought against him.

"Reid! No! I'm ticklish!" You pleaded through your laughter as he tackled you to the ground, not letting up his torture. You found yourself wrestling him, rolling over to figure out who was the one in charge.

Inevitably, Reid ended up on top, your wrists pinned to the ground as the two of you came down from your playful mood. He stared down at you, looking at every part of your body with admiration.

"You still haven't cum, right?" You purred, pulling away your wrists and wrapping your arms around his neck. "I think about how you feel inside me all the time." You whispered. He kissed you, stroking his cock while he did before positioning it.

He pressed inside you, a sharp gasp escaping your lips. He looked down at you, his brown eyes that normally in the office avoided others staring right into you. You could practically see his intelligence, his kindness, his soul inside them.

"Your eyes are beautiful." you found yourself whisper, caressing his face with one hand. He blushed, breaking eyecontact.

"Y-yours are dilated...I think that means you like me." He smiled shyly, despite the fact he was inside you.

This time was different than the first, more intimate. He wanted to feel as much of you on him as possible, kissing your lips and hugging you close to him. You wrapped your legs around him. His strokes immediately became faster, more demanding. He pulled away, grabbing your legs and holding them up to get deeper into you. 

"Fuck. No one's ever made me feel this way. So...hungry..." he moaned, ramming into you. You didnt care if Morgan next door could hear your cries anymore. All you could focus on was his scent, his voice, his face still smeared with your mess, the feeling of his cock inside you. Nothing else mattered.

It was almost primal as you felt yourself degrade into nothing but a moaning mess subject to Spencer's will. Submitting to him physically, and mentally. He reached down, gently placing a hand over your throat.

"I-I can do it properly, if you, i mean... can i choke you?" He moaned. You simply nodded. He wrapped his hand across your throat, choking you as he made his final few thrusts.

He squeezed almost too tight as he hilted himself inside you, cum spilling into you. "I don't know if I should make a habit of that." He panted as he came down from his own orgasm, letting himself practically fall on top of you. He hadn't even bothered to pull out, just cuddling into you.

He suddenly seemed like a giant teddy bear, nuzzling you and clinging to you. His hair wasn't wet with water anymore, but sweat pooled on his forehead. You stroked his hair affectionately.

"I really can't understand why you would chose to have a sexual relationship with me. Of all people." He muttered. You could feel his eyelashes flutter against your neck.

"Do you...want a sexual relationship?"

He looked up at you, cocking his head in confusion. "I thought...this is what that is. "

You shrugged. "I guess so. We would get fired in a second."

"So, we don't get caught."

You kissed him, trying to forget about the consequences if you two did get caught.


End file.
